


Bears

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prejudice, spn au, spn polyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: A/N: Written for @spnpolybingo and @spnfluffbingo. It’s an AU since it was the only way I could get this pairing to work in my head :)Squares Filled: Benny/Cain/John for @spnpolybingo and Going to a football game for @spnfluffbingoUNBETAED - ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***





	Bears

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for @spnpolybingo and @spnfluffbingo. It’s an AU since it was the only way I could get this pairing to work in my head :)  
> Squares Filled: Benny/Cain/John for @spnpolybingo and Going to a football game for @spnfluffbingo
> 
> UNBETAED - ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved nor posted on any other sites without my express written permission.***

John, Benny and Cain were very different men or so they seemed to be to the outsiders. It would also surprise a lot of people to find out the three very manly men were living happily under one roof in a poly relationship.

Truth was even if none of them flaunted their relationship, none of them cared much about what other people thought about it either.

The history professor who loved beekeeping, the firefighter that enjoyed fishing and the deer hunting mechanic were very different people. Their jobs were different and their hobbies were as well but they did share one common love; Football.

The Chicago bears weren’t either of their first pick, but it was the one they could all agree one. The Bears were their common ground and the team they went to see as many games with as they could.

Once the beers flow and the game were at its highest, no one really paid attention to the three men anymore and with the freedom the alcohol brought them, they were themselves. Small touches and loving looks were shared in the midst of the screaming crowds. If anyone saw them on game day they wouldn’t doubt that they were together and they also wouldn’t question why.

Had they been on their own when some of the slurs that were sometimes cast their way happened, they most likely wouldn’t be able to keep their tempers in check, but together they were calm. Looking at each other, they were reminded it didn’t matter of some idiot didn’t understand their love because their love was real.

Truth was that even of they to most of the world seemed like an odd constellation, they made each other happy. They had each other’s backs and they loved each other. To hell with what everyone else thought -  their shared happiness and love were all that mattered anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. It keeps me going.


End file.
